the_old_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Twelve Peers
The Twelve Peers or Twelve Paladins were a collective of generals, dukes, and warriors who swore fealty to Robaerigon during the Saturnite Wars and the Merovian Schism. They are recognized as the first paladins of their class. Besides being skilled in combat, their legacy is perpetuated by their loyalty to Robaerigon, their piety, and their intellect. In all, there were in fact Thirteen Paladins, however the paladin Cedric the Kuleg betrayed his allies and led to the deaths of several of his allies. Despite the fact that there were only twelve in the span of a few short weeks, those who perished were still considered honorary members and were not replaced even after their deaths. The only one who was indeed revoked was Cedric the Kuleg. During their most famed adventure, the slaying of Namitaru in the mountains of Manilusa and Sindanaro, only seven of the Paladins remained. By this journey's end, only five would remain. Only Galmes the Bloody, Oliver, and Renault would die of natural causes (excluding Cedric the Kuleg). List of the Twelve Peers Roland, the White Knight Full article: Roland Roland was the foremost authority to Robaerigon throughout the Saturnite Wars and Merovian Schism, being his most trusted lieutenant and closest ally. Galmes, the Black Knight Full article: Galmes the Bloody Galmes the Bloody was a reanimated general of Certusa who was one of the strictest enforcers of his emperor after he allied with the Illyrian noble. Alichard, the Scarlet Knight Full article: Alichard Alichard, once the Thane of Flannings and a natural ally to the House of Lorraine, was one of the earliest allies to Robaerigon. Oliver, the Green Knight The duke of Ringsmont, Oliver was known to be one of the wisest and intellectual of the Twelve Peers. He was also the youngest of the paladins, joining them when he was only sixteen years of age. Azog, the Grey Knight Azog once hailed from a powerful clan in Vostok Manda and was one of the most esteemed generals in the Auber army. However, upon meeting Robaerigon in battle, he forsook the cult of Orcus and vowed to serve the human king against his silver brethren. He was one of only three paladins that were not human, and the only Orcish paladin. Renault, the Knight of No Color Though he was sometimes considered the most aloof or apathetic of the Twelve Peers, Renault was the personal retainer of Robaerigon throughout his life, as he was one of the most adept swordsmen in the Old World at the time. Octavian, the Turquoise Knight One of the three paladins who weren't human, Octavian was the Jade Duke of Wurmnest who denounced the Jade House of Lords in order to commit himself to serving the emperor Robaerigon. He converted from the cult of Mim Kapal to demonstrate his devotion. Rainier, the Azure Knight As one of the two Jade-blooded Twelve Peers, Rainier was for a time the eldest of the Twelve Peers and held no distinct noble title; at almost eighty years of age, he served as a guide to the younger paladins in improving their marksmanship with the bow and arrow, as well as leading longbowmen to victory on numerous occasions during the Merovian Schism. Rainier heroically defended the walls of Lenorum during the Auber siege, though he was eventually killed while organizing a retreat. Gerard, the Amaranth Knight Gerard became one of the Twelve Peers when Robaerigon sought to first expand Illyria's borders. Gerard, the Duke of Hialita, was successful in repelling the fledgeling force under the new king with ease; however, Robaerigon was able to overcome this failure by challenging Gerard to single combat. To avoid wounding his pride, Gerard met Robaerigon but fell to him after a decisive blow. Gerard was offered a place as a Paladin if he allied with Robaerigon as an equal, to which he relented in admiration. Gerard was instrumental in maintaining Robaerigon's influence in Lenorum as an envoy and ambassador of his will, though this position proved to be fatal: Gerard, like Arthur and Rainier, was killed in action during the siege of Lenorum in CE 643. Arthur, the Saffron Knight Despite having a Ronish appearance, Arthur was a young earl of Laedo along the Dancers in Cantabria. Most records indicate that his saffron hair and piety gave him considerable presence, and his allying with Robaerigon endeared most of the region to the new Illyrian king. Arthur was killed in the siege of Lenorum, though his efforts in the siege saved the Erudition from destruction. Cedric, the Indigo Knight Full article: Cedric Cedric the Kuleg was one of the few survivors of his ethnic group and the House of Mellam after the Ascani and Auber warred over Grand Victoria a century prior. Cedric earned the attention of Robaerigon when he successfully defended his fortress at Eldrey (Velusia) from Robaerigon's conquest. Cedric, in fact, defeated Robaerigon in battle but held fast his blade and did not slay him, earning the king's respect and admiration. In turn, breaking common Illyrian custom, Cedric was wed to Robaerigon's sister Gisella. Cedric's loyalties changed drastically when his duchy in Velusia was invaded by the Auber and Robaerigon refused to support him; furthermore, Cedric is sent on what would amount to a suicide mission by his brother-in-law. Cedric then betrayed Robaerigon in a plot set up with the Jackal King to open the gates to Lenorum and allow for devastation of the city. He was rewarded by securing Velusia and Madelia from Auber conquest, being granted a clan title. Category:Organizations